Monkey Face and His Mom
by Random Dice
Summary: "Wha-?" His Mother jumped up and looked around to see what had awoken her. Spotting her son, face terrified, softened her face. "What's wrong Monkey Face?"


**Title: **Monkey Face and His Mom

**Summary: **"Wha-?" His Mother jumped up and looked around to see what had awoken her. Spotting her son, face terrified, softened her face. "What's wrong Monkey Face?"

**AN: **I noticed that there isn't a lot of fictions on Jordan or Jack, which irritates me because they really make the show for me, so here is something I just threw together. I know it might seem rushed, sorry, but I think that Jordan is a great Mom, but the show doesn't show us enough moments or her and the kids, and I wish they did more, you know?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jordan or Perry or Jack, I wish, but no.

He stood in the doorway of her room, his tiny feet inching him forward. The woman in that room made his life, who made everything okay, who helped him, who let him run around like a spazatron, who loved him no matter what.

He stood in the doorway of his Mother's room. It was dark, well past midnight he knew in his little four year old brain. His Father was at the hospital, working late as he has been lately.

His Mother was asleep, little Jack noticed, on her side, her tummy big and round facing the middle of the bed. Her dark hair fell across her pillow and her face was relaxed. She was the prettiest person in the whole world, at least to her son, who, in his eyes; his Mother could do no wrong. Though his dad got in extra trouble lately, his Mom was still the same to him. Which is why he was the only one who got to wake her up whenever. Not even his Father could do that.

Jack had a nightmare and was too scared to go back to sleep like he usually did. He got up, dragging his colorful pillow behind him on the ground to go to his parents room. He pushed the door open and glanced into the dark room. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he slowly stepped in. A sound, real or imaginary, somewhere in the room startled him into a run as he abandoned the pillow and jumped on the bed.

"Wha-?" His Mother jumped up and looked around to see what had awoken her. Spotting her son, face terrified, softened her face. "What's wrong Monkey Face?" He crawled across the bed and waited until she opened her arms. When she did, he dove into them, careful of his unborn sibling.

"Bad dream." He whispered. His Mother smoothed out his blonde locks and rocked them a little.

"About what?" She asked softly, a tone she only really used when it was the two of them. He was silent, trying to remember his nightmare.

"You and Daddy." He mumbled into her chest, his small hand playing at the lace at the collar of her nightdress.

"What happened to me and Daddy?"

"Something bad." He didn't remember anymore. Just that something had gone wrong and his parents were hurt.

"Oh Jacky," She cooed, laying him down. "Nothing will happen to us. We're too stubborn to let anything happen." She reassured his mind of its worries. "Let's go to sleep, okay?"

"Can I sleep in here, Mommie?" His eyes were already fighting to stay open.

"Yeah bud." She lay on her back and he curled into her, still playing with the lace. Her arm wrapped around him, holding him close. She didn't say anything, just slowly rubbed his back with her thumb and he drifted into peaceful dreams.

Later when Perry Cox came home at four in the morning, exhausted beyond belief, he walked into his bed room and felt a smile tug on his mouth.

His pregnant ex-wife, Jordan Sullivan, and their son, Jack Cox, sound asleep on the queen sized bed. It was a sight to behold really, his son never stopped moving and his ex never shut up, so to see them doing both made him excited, but also, it warmed his heart. Not that he was ever going to tell anyone that.

He quietly moved about the room, taking off his clothes and silently dropping them in the hamper by the bathroom door. He slipped of him boxers and pulled out a clean pair to put on. Once he had them on, he made his way to the bed and pulled the blanket to slip in without waking his bed companions.

Once he was settled, he reached over to grab the blanket to drape it over their slumbering bodies and he took the hand that held Jack to her and kissed the back of it before laying down, never letting go of her hand.

_The End_


End file.
